


欲罢不能

by Bulaonier



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 九辫 九辫儿 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulaonier/pseuds/Bulaonier
Summary: 他还没完全发育好，比杨九郎矮了五六公分、当他仰着脸看他，哭红的眼角洇着十里红尘的春潮，又像柳梢初露的嫩尖儿单纯懵懂。
Relationships: 杨九郎/张云雷
Kudos: 23





	欲罢不能

“好恶心啊，这怎么吃！”听到外面有女人尖着嗓子嚷，杨九郎忙关了火走出去看个究竟。

三号桌两男两女，看打扮不是本地人，大概是来旅游的，其中一个满脸嫌弃地用筷子头扒拉着桌上那盘炒生菜。

“怎么了您几位？”他上前询问。  
“这个，老板你自己看看！”女客人筷子尖挑着个东西凑给他瞧，细一看是根儿头发，半长不短，黄颜色的。  
“对不住真对不住，可能是不小心落里边了，我现在就去重炒一份。”杨九郎双手合十一个劲道歉，左手腕的蜜蜡手串轻微晃动，贴着肤色胶布的小臂上隐约能看见大片纹身的边缘。

女的还想搞事，被同伴拉着小声道：“算了算了，这人看着像道上的……还是别惹他。”

杨九郎听了装没听见，端着那盘吃出头发的菜往后厨走，一边冲着后门大声喊：“小黄毛！你给我过来！”

张云雷听见老板喊，手里的烟刚抽了半根，直接扔了舍不得，就着嘴边猛嘬几口，剩余的塞给他男朋友。

蹬蹬蹬跑进厨房，态度嚣张地咋呼道：“说了我不叫小黄毛！”

杨九郎懒得搭茬，指着菜里的头发：“这个月第几回了？叫你去剪头你不去，看你内样儿，哪像个读书的！”  
“我妈都没管我头发，你管我？”张云雷可不服，冷笑着瞥了一眼菜盘子，把头发拣出去说：“我再端出去，就说是重炒的。”

“回来！”杨九郎夺过盘子把菜全倒进潲水桶，拧开煤气灶重新下油，下青菜。

“浪费……”张云雷小声嘟囔。

“从你工资里扣。”杨九郎把菜装盘子里，“行了，端出去吧。”

“哼！”小孩儿一跺脚端着菜走了，配上额前飘逸的金黄刘海儿，活像只嘚瑟羊驼成精。

//

送走最后一拨客人，杨九郎关了店，收拾完已经快十二点了，他伸个懒腰从后门出去抽烟。

不远处，张云雷跟男朋友在坏了半盏的昏黄路灯下激吻。两条影子像麦芽糖稀子拧在一起。  
巷口，两只小野狗正旁若无人地交尾，细看内撅着屁股的小母狗，一身黄毛倒跟张云雷有几分神似。

小镇挺落后的，也比不上大城市日新月异，这里一切都很慢，悠悠地时光悠悠地流淌。仗着镇外有条芦苇荡，一年四季风景不错，大小算个景点儿，时常有外地朋友来郊游，拍拍艺术照发点儿酸文之类的。

杨九郎七年前来到这儿开饭馆的时候，那盏路灯就瞎了半边儿，到现在七年了，还是瞎着只眼。

说到瞎眼，他就想起前东家甄六。  
甄六便是个独眼龙，传年轻时跟人火并叫弹片擦了，医治不及时，眼球都烂完了，没法儿只能挖去，塞进个玻璃假眼球，不会转，盯着人看时格外狰狞，倒也算锦上添花。

那年月还没大力扫黑，像甄帮这样的小帮派多得很，杨九郎就是那时候跟了六爷做打手。他擅使小刀，手起刀落你连影子都看不清就被放了血。不出几年混到二把交椅，走街上有人管他叫九爷。

就这个爷字坏了事儿。  
你叫九哥，九叔，叫九爹都行，好歹跟爷还差着辈儿。一个二把手，你老板叫六爷，你叫九爷，说你没异心谁信？  
甄六本不是大气人，听了几回闲话就上了心，千方百计想弄他。

杨九郎老婆怀胎七月，走在路上好好地被人从后边开车怼了一下，血流一地，险些一尸两命。重症病房住了个把月，早产儿是保住了，他老婆也想通了，跟个刀尖舔血的男人没好结果，风光又风光不过人家大帮派的，再怎么样不是正经营生，出去都没法说。于是要离婚。  
离婚杨九郎没办法，确实对不起母子俩，按着当时离婚的最高标准给的赡养费，老婆孩子全送国外去了，如无意外此生不再相见。可他妈接受不了，老太太眼见着要抱孙子了，来这么一出，毕生念想全破灭，一气之下中了风，先开始还能半坐着骂骂儿子，说他好好的书不念净干这不上台面的，到头来闹得家破人亡云云。骂激动了又中风一次，这下就没那好运气，脑溢血，去了。

一夜之间事业家庭全打水漂，杨九郎心灰不想干了。他知道甄六早晚有一天会让他也活不成。于是主动找到甄六面前，跪在人面前好好地说，说要金盆洗手。  
金盆洗手，要看洗的是什么手。他人脉不差，功夫又好，说不干了太假，都传他是要出去自立山头，伺机再找老六报家仇。  
心知光用嘴解释不清，他索性拿小刀把右手小拇指那根筋挑了，算是自废武功。

吃饭的家伙都毁了，这人还能干嘛？甄六这才放心，念在他为帮里贡献不小，真就放他走了。

挑断的筋后来接回去了，但也基本不能用了。不过没关系，他还能拿菜刀切菜，那就饿不死。

手上的刀口还没拆线，他就带着所剩无几的家底来到小镇，盘了个店面开小饭馆。刚开始生意很差，他一个外来的，谁也不想照顾他生意。跟着六爷这些年他学了些商场之道，没人肯花钱吃，那就免费。贴了张告示，饭馆开张头一个月，来吃的全不收钱，吃的好了出去宣传宣传，觉得不好欢迎来骂，不许客气。

免费的谁不爱，来吃的人络绎不绝，他也乐得忙活，听见那些人夸他炒菜好吃，比收钱还开心。  
镇民到底朴实，吃了白食不忘本，口耳相传着替他打广告，一来二去名声就打响了。

那一个月里，就属张家母子俩来吃得最勤。

张云雷那年十岁，正在抽条儿，只长个子不长肉，瘦得活像个竹竿子，窄窄的脸盘上惊惶的两只黑眼睛，睫毛很长，一开一阖间微微地颤。  
他妈妈领着他，一顿不差地来吃白食。一大一小都很安静，低头默默地吃，点的是最不值钱的青菜豆腐，就着大白饭撑进去两三碗，一顿能挺到第二天。

来的多了，街坊总会议论。有人说张家婆娘不要脸，就算是不要钱也不好天天来吃；有人说娘儿俩可怜，男人犯事儿蹲了大狱，几时出来都说不好，孤儿寡母的也是没办法。  
议论声很大，其实他和妈妈都能听见。但是母子俩依然没有表情，直着眼往口里扒饭。

杨九郎自认肚子里没半根柔肠，可见了娘儿俩偏生出些恻隐之心。可能是想起自己远在不知哪方的老婆孩子，有了移情作用。反正后来只要张家母子来吃饭，哪怕只点青菜豆腐，他都变着法儿往豆腐里加肉末儿。

女人知羞耻，看出来他特意给加菜，更把头埋得低低的，吃着吃着便哽咽起来。

唯有那十岁的小孩儿，眨巴着细长的眼睛冲他说谢谢叔叔，嘴角还沾着饭黏子，一派天真。  
杨九郎笑着拍拍小孩儿的头：“多吃点儿，长得壮壮的昂。”

//

这美好的祝福一直没能实现，到十七岁张云雷还是瘦得像柴火，真不知道喂他吃的那些都去哪了。

杨九郎眯着眼看路灯底下那条细细的小影子，心思孩子是不是肚里闹蛔虫，抽空带他上医院打打虫才好。

俩不要脸的青年人腻歪够了，张云雷目送着男友走远，一转身瞧见店门口蹲着的杨九郎。他脸上还有做给男朋友的甜腻表情，一时没收拾干净，留了一缕给这白胖厨子。

想起刚才被人吼了一顿，还扣了工资，他又气不过，翻了个白眼蹭着杨九郎准备进屋拿包下班。

果然被叫住了，问他作业写完没有。

“没有。”他理直气壮回答。

“没写完就留下写完再回去。你妈说了，你回家就不服管，她管不了你。”

“你怎么那么听她的呀！”张云雷气死了，一屁股坐在门槛上，“我告诉你，你喜欢我妈也没用，她最近交男朋友了，俩人好着呢，你别做梦！”

杨九郎听了好笑，掐了烟头问：“这么怕我当你爹？”

“你配吗！”小屁孩儿龇着牙挑衅。

“给只小土狗当爹还是配的。”杨九郎抬手摸了摸黄灿灿的“狗毛”，“明儿就给我剪咯去，再掉头发在菜里，我把你头薅掉。”

发型是张云雷的命，他现在是爱臭美的年纪，虽然审美一直掉线，但年轻就是本钱，他打心眼里觉得自己帅到飞起，决不允许有人碰他头发。

“你再碰我脑袋，我给你头砍掉。”

“行，我脖子洗干净等你砍。”杨九郎笑笑，“赶紧写作业，写完我检查。”

抓耳挠腮一个钟头，眼看着快一点了这孩子才写完，杨九郎硬撑着困劲儿检查，写得什么狗屁东西，他就算离开校园二十来年了也能看出来，就这德行，明年高考孩子准完蛋。

“你在学校里干嘛了都？这就是你学的？”杨九郎把作业本拍得咣咣响，凶神恶煞地，“你小子光顾着早恋了是吧？书都不念了？”

“多早算早啊？”张云雷满不在乎，“大叔，你别嫉妒我有人爱好不？”

“爱？”杨九郎大牙都笑掉，“小崽子，你懂个屁的爱！”

“讲话真老气！你们这些老头子才不懂！”

“我懂不懂不重要，你再这样下去，考大学没希望。你不一直想去大城市吗？就凭你这个学习，去外面等着吃苦吧你。”

“没关系，小周说他会带着我，他养我。”张云雷边说边傻笑，一脸幸福。

小周就是他男朋友，二十四，稳定工作都没有，是镇上有名的混混。

杨九郎欲言又止，不忍告诉他听，上个礼拜他去批发市场打货，还碰到小周和海产行的大千金吕莎莎在亲嘴儿。  
吕莎莎家里有钱得很，人也长得美，谁不想泡。小周这个软饭男很会花言巧语，连吕莎莎都搞得定，骗个张云雷不是易如反掌。

杨九郎不希望小周是张云雷的初恋，不过就算是初恋也没什么，反正有几个人的初恋不是狼狈收场呢。  
他迟早得面对伤痛，面对爱情在眼前粉身碎骨，然后他才会成长，眼中不再有澄澈星光，也不再对爱情渴望。

迟早会的，但杨九郎还是希望再迟一些。

“饿不饿，炒米粉吃吗？”

张云雷咬着笔头算题，支支吾吾的点头。

杨九郎做的炒米粉，好吃得不得了，他从十岁吃到现在都没腻。

//

小周果然丢下张云雷跑了，和吕莎莎一家一起。  
小周没爸没妈，只有个半聋的奶奶在家，老人家听不清也说不通，孙子走了好几天都不知道。

张云雷得知后没去学校，老师打电话到家里他妈才知道。  
他妈早就管不了他，也不太想管，毕竟她一个女人把孩子独自拉扯大，吃了多少苦受了多少罪，看到儿子她已没了亲情，只觉得恨。

杨九郎接到电话时正准备开店，索性铁卷门一拉，生意不做了，满处找小屁孩。

能找的地儿都找了，都没有张云雷的影子，他有点慌了，就怕这人做傻事。后悔还是该把实话告诉他，现在后悔也晚了。张云雷的倔不用说出口，透过眼神就能读到，这么倔的人被最信任的人彻头彻尾背叛，想不出他会多难过。

天都快黑了，杨九郎还在街上转悠，挨家挨户打招呼，说如果见着张云雷一定拖住他。正准备去下一家音像店，冷不丁和一个人撞了满怀。

头先他没敢认，借着路灯光拿小眼睛反复看了半天，就是张云雷。  
小孩儿一头黄毛没了，染成纯黑色，长度也短了不少，尤其是左边靠耳朵那块，比别处还短很多，几乎透出头皮的青色。

“你跑哪儿去了？”杨九郎厉声问。  
“没去哪。”张云雷的眼睛在暮色里黑白分明，盛满忧伤，狠狠刺了他一下。

“跟我回店里。”他拽起他的细胳膊，使劲往前扥着走。  
张云雷没发话，闷头跟上。

饭店门口有个熟客，见他来了问：“老杨今晚不做生意？”  
“不做了，您明儿来吧。今儿有点儿家事要办。”杨九郎打发走客人，掀开卷帘门把张云雷塞进去，自己也钻进去，回身重新把门关严。

“家事？”张云雷扯了张椅子坐下，摸出根烟点上，抽一口，冲他喷出烟雾。

黑发把他衬得格外白皙，嘴唇红红的，眼珠子红红的，连耳朵和拈烟的手指头都是红红的。  
脸蛋上散落着的那几颗黑痣，平时总被碍眼的黄毛遮挡，到今天才得以重见天日，透着一点点天真的放荡。

“你怎么不去学校？”杨九郎没理他。  
“我失恋了，就不能自己待会儿？”张云雷摊开两手，脸上的失落清清楚楚。

他上午去看了小周的奶奶，给了她200块钱生活费，然后去超市买了盒染发剂，自己躲在公厕里把头发染黑了。还买了个电推子想剃平头，可惜手艺太次，推了一道狗啃的印子出来，心疼得不行，再也下不了手。  
他不想回家，就在街上逛，远远就看见杨九郎四处找他，于是偷偷跟在他后头。

“所以说小屁孩儿没事儿谈什么恋爱，”杨九郎没当回事，说道：“全世界都知道他跟吕莎莎有一腿，也就你，还傻呵呵地以为人对你是真心的。”

“你也知道这事儿？”张云雷动作停了，僵直在那儿。  
“谁不知道啊，你男朋友早半年前就勾搭上人家了，心思着给人当上门女婿呢。”

“那你他妈的不告诉我？！”张云雷猛地站起来冲他大吼大叫。  
“少他妈用这种态度跟我说话，”杨九郎指着他鼻子尖警告道，“小心我揍你——”

“啪！”话音未落，一记清脆的巴掌落在他脸上。俩人都呆住了。  
他没想到自己有朝一日会被比自己小这么多的孩子扇耳光，太荒谬了。

“为什么不告诉我。”张云雷扇完他就哭了，眼泪一滴一滴砸在地上。其实他没用多大力气，杨九郎疼的也不是脸。

“啪！”张云雷随即也挨了他一耳刮，这一巴掌下手挺厉害，震得孩子耳朵里嗡嗡乱响。  
“告诉你，有什么不一样吗？你会听？”杨九郎甩了甩震麻的手腕，痛惜地察觉小孩儿原本白皙的脸颊肿起一大块。

“你知道我今天听到多少次这句话吗？‘你才知道？我早知道了。’大家都知道，只有我像傻子一样。”张云雷擦了一把眼泪，“他们不告诉我，我不气；连你也不告诉我……我恨你！”说罢他又出了一拳砸在杨九郎下巴上，砸歪了一些，不过也够痛的。

后来俩人你一拳我一脚地在店里打起来，桌上的小醋瓶小辣椒罐全被扫到地上，乒里乓啷热闹得很。  
张云雷边打边说恨他，说了十来次，自己又挨了好几下，还是不肯罢休，闷头拳打脚踢。

杨九郎怕这么打下去真把人打坏了，一把推开他老远，俩人这才站定了喘粗气。张云雷嘴角破了，渗着血，眼泪止不住哗哗流，顺着下巴颏流进衣领里。杨九郎也没保住挨了几拳，门牙嗑着下嘴唇，血糊糊流到下巴上挂着。

俩人像斗红了眼的公鸡，气喘吁吁盯着对方，谁都不肯先服输。

杨九郎今年三十七，比张云雷大二十岁，给人当爹都足足够；从前他混帮派的时候床上没缺过人，什么花样都玩过；可这七年里他再没爱过谁，统共嫖过一次，其余时候全靠手解决。  
打手枪时想过好多人，前妻占一部分，后来大部分都是个女人，看着像张云雷他妈。为什么说像，因为总觉得哪儿长得不一样，不能百分百肯定是她。

今天他终于发现，那哪儿是他妈，那就是张云雷本人。

抱着他大腿要吃肉的小孩儿早长大了，在他不曾察觉的岁月缝隙里。他目送他步入青春期，抽烟，打架，早恋，肆无忌惮地爱着错误的人。  
原来他一直嫉妒得发疯，嫉妒着张云雷的年轻，无畏，也嫉妒他那个烂男友能拥有如此美好绚烂的小人儿。

当他发现小周脚踩两只船，内心其实窃喜不已。这是种卑鄙的喜悦，一想到张云雷知道真相的表情，他就有一种扭曲的快感。

这时，张云雷的脸上浮现一种复杂难懂的表情，半晌才开口：

“杨九郎，你硬了。”

//

胯下硬邦邦的凸起昭然若揭。他，一个空窗七年的老男人，对着年仅十七岁的少年勃起了。

天儿暖了有一阵子，他就穿了条五分单裤，老二撑在裤裆里特明显，挡都挡不住。张云雷瞧见后，先是愣了一下，随即朝他走过来。

不过两三步路，对杨九郎来说何其漫长。对面那人脸上每一个细微变化都尽收眼底，由惊讶到困惑，由困惑到了然……最后张云雷走到他面前，挑着眉看他，一只手顺着他裤裆摸下去，不轻不重地碾了一把。在他眼中同时闪现好几种情绪，戏谑，反感，兴味盎然。

张云雷从来没觉得杨九郎帅，但暗自觉得这人挺有魅力。他爸从小不在身边，杨九郎是他最亲近的同性，既像哥哥又像爸爸。不笑的时候，杨九郎庄严得像电影里的教父，却又让人忍不住想撩拨，想诱他破功，撕开他一本正经的外壳，露出内力隐藏的最原始的野蛮。  
他曾不止一次偷看杨九郎端着十几斤铁锅的手臂线条，羞耻地意淫自己被这双胳膊举起来摁着猛干，那种明知故犯的罪恶感让他又爱又怕。

他原本没那么喜欢小周，却扮出如胶似漆的模样，其实不过想看杨九郎生气罢了。

他还没完全发育好，比杨九郎矮了五六公分、当他仰着脸看他，哭红的眼角洇着十里红尘的春潮，又像柳梢初露的嫩尖儿单纯懵懂。  
少年的脸皮烧了起来，一抹血色浮在颧骨上，带血的嘴角半开着，喉结狠狠滚动一下，停在校服领口上方。

荷尔蒙的气味狠狠砸过来，杨九郎一俯身衔住了小孩儿破皮的唇角。舌尖舔过渗血的伤口，引发抓心挠肝的小刺痛，舌间的腥甜让人欲罢不能。  
不安的手攀着他肩头，顺着无袖背心的袖笼探进去，暧昧地在背上抠出一个个指甲印。

杨九郎把他整个抵在墙上，手沿着腰际摸到身后，饱满浑圆的臀就恰好嵌进掌心。

原来也不是完全没长肉的。  
这些年喂进去那些肉没糟蹋，这小屁股也有他一份功劳。

软嫩的臀肉随着手劲改变形状，手感比水豆腐还滑，让他爱不释手，偶尔用的力太大，会引得小家伙呀呀叫痛。

激吻后张云雷有些缺氧，趴伏在他肩头休息，唇珠抵着他脖子小声说话：“你好变态。”

确实变态，又有一种离经叛道的极致快乐。他们犯法了吗？顶多算道德犯罢了。

“变态也好过你内阳痿男朋友。”杨九郎故意拿话刺他，“内王八到底哪儿好，值得你为他要死要活？”

张云雷听出一股醋味，比那打翻了的醋罐子还冲，忍着笑回击：“报告叔叔，他比你大，艹得我好爽。”

下一秒他便被扒了裤子，双手被抓着摁在杨九郎的几把上，那人哑着嗓子在耳边说：“大未必就艹得爽，还得看形状合不合适。你好好摸摸，我这儿跟你的小菊花配不配。”

小孩儿毕竟是小孩儿，刚才那几句撩骚话已是倾其所有，听了这露骨的挑逗害羞了，撒开手要跑。  
当然不能让他得逞，转眼就被逮回来，强迫他握住了那根滚烫的肉棒。

撸管手法倒很娴熟，杨九郎立即想到这想必是姓周的调教出来的，气不打一处来，猛地把食指中指塞进张云雷嘴里：“舔湿它。”

舔得湿漉漉的手指恶狠狠艹进臀缝间的小洞，小孩儿痛得脚都绷着，足尖点着地趴在他胸前，呜呜咽咽着喊轻点。

“你不想知道我跟姓周的谁更爽吗？”杨九郎毫不怜惜地继续扩张，咕叽咕叽的水声不绝于耳，“想爽你就忍着。”

“嗯~好嘛~”张云雷软着嗓子应承，握着俩人的几把一起撸，马眼里流出来的水沾了一手，“叔叔，快来……”

几声叔叔一叫更加深了那种不道德的刺激感，杨九郎搬起他一条腿搭在臂弯里，扶着几把抵上湿湿的小洞，低头咬住小孩儿的乳头狠狠吮着，肉根同时没入最深处，挤出里边一股淫水，顺着腿根往下淌。

“嗯呃~”才几下张云雷就哭了，这一下下操的可能是他的泪腺，不然怎么会每进一下他就飚几滴泪？  
小周有这么艹过他吗？好像没有。小周是谁？  
他被杨九郎艹得灵魂出窍，连自己是谁都忘了，哪还记得那种垃圾男人。

“轻点儿……”杨九郎把他放平在一张餐桌上，肩胛磕了一下桌角，他就噘着嘴喊痛，分明还是个娇气小屁孩。  
“轻不了，就这样儿，受着。”  
这跟平时逼他写作业的那个王八蛋有什么不一样。

“坏蛋。”他娇嗔着，乖乖抱好膝盖接受新一轮进犯。  
“你乖。”杨九郎亲亲他锁骨，又吸了几下奶头，那洞里立即软了几分。

“叔叔，我还是想进大城市。”被耸得七荤八素的时候，张云雷抱着杨九郎说。  
“城里没什么好的，都是神经病。”  
“我知道。可我想找我爸……他出狱了没有，怎么不来看我……”张云雷抽泣了一下，忍住了。  
“……”杨九郎不知怎么答他，只好吻住他剃秃了的那块头发，放慢速度轻轻地顶。  
“我现在好好读书，来得及考上大学吗……”  
“当然了，你这么聪明。教你一遍你就记住了。”杨九郎逗他，“来，咱们复习一下第一个动作。”

小孩儿果然乐了，笑着锤他，咬他肩膀。  
他撕开他手臂上的胶布，吻下面藏着的刺青。

那原本是他入帮时纹的，一匹孤狼，只有一只眼睛。几年前他找师傅帮他改了一下，孤狼不复存在，被掩盖在一大片云纹之下，在其中一朵云上纹着一个小小的“云”字。

“这是为我纹的？”张云雷用指尖描着那个字。  
“只是觉得好看，跟你没关系。”杨九郎抽开手臂，把他翻了个面又插进去。

“变态叔叔暗恋小朋友，噫~”张云雷嘻嘻笑着，笑声不一会就变成一阵呻吟。  
“话这么多，看来还是没操到位。”杨九郎扳过他的脸接吻，好让他少说废话。

张云雷没想到快奔四的人体力这么好，颠来倒去干了好几轮还是不射，累死他了，又忍不住嘴欠，调侃杨九郎是老树开花，憋太久导致机器失灵。后果自然是又被变着花样艹得嗷嗷叫，高潮了不知道几回，反复痉挛导致肌肉都快抽筋了。

最后杨九郎总算觉得够本了，姓周的这一年估计都没他这一晚上做得多，这才心满意足地射到小孩儿肚子上，然后抱着累瘫了的张云雷靠在一起休息。

“叔叔，我去上大学的话，你陪我吗？”张云雷问完这句就睡着了。

//

“哎，张云雷，为什么你吃的跟我们不一样？！”

大学食堂里，一群学生围着张云雷的饭盒大惊小怪。他们盘子里都是几样小炒配米饭，唯独张云雷吃的是炒米粉。看卖相就知道味道不赖。

“张云雷，你这炒粉哪儿买的？下回帮我们也带一份儿呗~”几个馋鬼冲他挤眉弄眼道。

“哦，这个，不卖的，只有我能吃。”张云雷挑了一筷子米粉放嘴里，笑眯眯地看着打饭窗口。

“什么鬼，这么拽？”大伙听了，垂头丧气地散开了。

午餐时间快结束了，窗口已经没啥学生，杨九郎摘了厨师帽趁没人注意伸个脑袋出来冲他飞了个吻。

和年纪确实没关系，恋爱中的男人全是愣头青。  
张云雷假装没看见，低下头笑着吃炒粉。

晚上自习到九点多钟，他收拾好书包出了图书馆，趁着夜色拐进学校食堂后门。  
空无一人的食堂里只有一盏小小的烛火，杨九郎手里捧着个小蛋糕，蛋糕上插了根点燃的蜡烛，烛光摇曳。见他来了，笑着把蛋糕递过去。

“嗤，这就是你说的生日惊喜？”张云雷接过小蛋糕端详，还挺像那么回事儿，就是奶油裱花不太好，七扭八歪的，“这你做的？”

“嗯，专门为你学的。宝贝，生日快乐。”杨九郎抬手摸了摸小孩儿的黑发，那之后他再没染过黄毛。

“谢谢。”张云雷笑没了眼睛，嗷呜咬了一大口蛋糕，白白的鲜奶油沾了满嘴，像一圈儿小胡子。

“好吃吗？”

“你来尝尝不就知道了？”

杨九郎会意，挑着蛋糕上剩下的那点奶油抹在他唇上，再凑上去吻进嘴里，俩人交换了个奶油味儿的亲亲。

“怎么样？”

“欲罢不能。”

-THE END-


End file.
